


Mask

by Blind_Shot



Series: 31 Days of Apex [7]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: 31 Days of Apex (Apex Legends), Emotional, Gen, Hurt, Sad, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:55:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25145794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blind_Shot/pseuds/Blind_Shot
Summary: Octane is aways seen as that daring daredevil, but what is he really behind that mask?
Series: 31 Days of Apex [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1812505
Kudos: 10





	Mask

“Thanks for the night out, compadres!” Octane waved the others goodbye, heading towards his room.

He really loved his new job, an Apex Legend. It had a nice ring to it. Not to mention the publicity he got with it as well. It really fueled his ego when he got comments, likes, or even shares because that meant people loved his content. And he couldn’t agree with them more. Of course, there were those few bad apples, but nothing could bring him down right now. No one except maybe his parents. 

Behind the mask that he wore, was someone else. As he fidgeted with his keycard, he saw Mirage passing by. They exchanged pleasantries before he got in and the door closed behind him. Tugging on the mask with a finger, he pulled it down and took a deep breath as he slouched on the couch in his living room. He was tired. 

Not many know of the Octane who suffered from always wearing the prosthetics or having to regularly be energetic or had parents like his. He did all of this for his fans, the people who gave him that drive to keep doing the daring stunts. The attention he craved when he was a boy that his parents never gave. The love that he felt from them, his parents could never match. 

What did his parents see in him anyway? Wasn’t it obvious that all of those fancy things just weren't his style? All the prepping and properness was something Octane could never do. When he was old enough, he took to becoming a daredevil when all the things he did when he was younger wasn’t enough to get his parent’s praise. Who needs them? He can be who he wants to be without them. Maybe then they’ll start to see the neglect they’ve given him and properly give him the care that he so desperately wanted. Nope. Not even when he blew his own legs off did they really show their love to him. Whatever. He didn’t need them to be happy, right?

Before he realized it, he was on his bed, prosthetics off, headgear lost, and hugging a large stuffed bunny. He nuzzled his head against its face and let all of those emotions he had welled up, come bursting at the seams.

“Navi, if only you were still around. You were the only one who got me.” He whispered as sleep finally wrapped him in its embrace.

Next door was his neighbor, Mirage. If one were to listen hard enough, you can hear the exasperated man with his face in his palms as his own sorrows got the better of him. His barriers breaking and the mask of the man he put out in the Games was left at the door. Everyone wears masks, some better at it than others. But when emotions are involved, they’re all just human. Right?

**Author's Note:**

> I was really tired doing this, I probably should've stopped but I wanted to keep going. Heh, that's my mask. I'll elaborate on the other Legends in the future but this is what I got for now.  
> Let me know what you guys think! 💓 Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed! 🥰


End file.
